


Starchaser Art

by Beastrage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastrage/pseuds/Beastrage
Summary: Art for my story On the Starchaser, with some backstory.





	1. Rags, Icoci, and Moth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Starchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609749) by [Beastrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastrage/pseuds/Beastrage). 



 First up: **Rags**

[Rags Picture](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8fmrjMCfVdxaG4tcksta21lT00/view?ts=5900be57)

Rags is what is called a "Bone Child." They are the secondary stage of development of the Sprout Children species, a species that communicates entirely through melody and rhythm. Most Bone Children, however, do not have a particularly high sense of self, viewing themselves as a protective extension of the grove as a whole. Rags is a bit unique in that matter, developing enough to view itself as an individual, though it still retains elements of its guarding nature.

Its home-world is mostly forest, with some amounts of plains here and there. Most things you would run into want to kill you, should you ever step foot onto the surface.  

Rags' names for various crew members:

tree-climber-explorer as Moth. fire as Kasai. quiet-grey as Shar. loud-song-giver as Madu. yellow-water as Icoci. purple-quiver as Rekior. 

 

**Icoci**

[Icoci Pic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8fmrjMCfVdxR0paeFJJNnRWeWc/view?usp=sharing)

Pronouced Ick-ko-cee.

Icoci is a juvenile Xaquo. Juveniles leave their home world to gather new information and facts in the stars above. Once they return home, they never leave again, becoming fully-grown adults. Adults breathe only water unlike juveniles, which have rudimentary lungs. It takes at least three Xaquo to produce a new cluster of spawn. Most Xaquo for that reason tend to stay close to their own kind, even on their juvenile journeys. Xaquo are noted to be more irritable and aggressive when seperated from other Xaquo. Xaquo as a whole are a law-biding peaceful species, so the Empire tends to leave them to their own devices. 

Of course, there are exceptions to every rule...

 

**Moth**

[Moth Pic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8fmrjMCfVdxUnFYQWpqd0FPRjQ/view?usp=sharing)

Moth is a human, or yuman as most pronounce it. Humans are only known to come from one backwater planet who-knows-where. The Champion in the Galra Empire is a human, which has led to a rising interest in the primitives, whether as pets or slaves. Unfortunately, only a few know where the human home world resides, leading in a rising demand but no available humans to fill it. If the Empire knows, they aren't talking. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Madu**

**[Madu Pic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8fmrjMCfVdxb09qQ3BBQmt3ams/view?ts=5912693e) **

Madu is a Bacchan. This race tends to keep to themselves in their corner of the universe, and are strong believers in the power of Fate. Madu is an exception to the rule, both an atheist and wanderer. She quite possibly is one of the more dangerous opponents out there, having a wide-spread information network and a cunning mind. She's also a bit of alcoholic, well, more than a bit.

**Rekior**

[Rekior Pic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8fmrjMCfVdxMDdHNlgzLUN0eDg/view?ts=59126951)

Rekior is, surprise, surprise, a Galra. Not surprisingly, not many rebel groups out there trust a Galra. Those that might be willing are turned off by Rekior's background as a druid working under Haggar. Several incidences occurred that ended up in Rekior being 'truly dead' in the eyes of the Empire. As far as the Empire knows, all quintessence-manipulating Galra are under their control as druids. And Rekior would like to keep it that way, thank you very much. 


End file.
